Untamed lion
by Silenthowlingwolf
Summary: an old friend of Riza's appears in central one day. Once a state alchemist she's true to her name. Can Roy figure her out? Sorry I suck at summaries, M for OC's mouth, RoyxOC
1. First Impressions

"Admenta, what are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked the white haired women. She just looked up and smirked at the blonde.

"Nothin'.Why?" Admenta said her hands behind her back. Riza narrowed her eyes at her and she just smiled. Riza sighed and patted her head.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," she said and Admenta giggled.

"What eva' Hawkeye, you love me," she said with a smirk. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and mumbled something. Admenta narrowed her eyes and looked around the currently empty office of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"You think I could be a state alchemist?" Admenta asked the blonde and Riza sighed.

"You're a strong alchemist, and you're smart. But what is your reason?" Riza asked and Admenta smirked. Riza couldn't help but be reminded of Mustang when she did that. Riza sighed.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" She asked and Admenta smiled.

"Nope," she said, popping her 'P'. Riza's eyes narrowed as the white haired woman took out her music and put the ear buds in. She started the music and closed her eyes while mouthing the words. After about the seventh song, her ear buds were ripped out and she yelped. She glared up at Riza and growled. The blonde grabbed her arm and made her stand up. Admenta was about to make a rude comment when she realized there was somebody else in the room. A tall man with short black hair and onyx eyes was standing in front of her with an amused expression.

"May I ask who you are?" he said sounding amused. Admenta snorted.

"Don't believe you gave me much of a choice there buddy," she retorted and Riza palmed her forehead. Admenta laughed at her.

"Nicely done Riza," she said and Riza glared at her. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to pat her on the head. Only then did she come eye to eye with Riza. She sat herself back down on the couch to stare at the man.

"You MUST be Colonel Roy Mustang, I was told by Riza to come here if I wanted to become a State Alchemist." she lied.

"If you know my name, it's only polite that I know yours, if I am to sign you up," Mustang said. Admenta smirked and stood, snatching her mp3 back from Riza.

"It's Admenta Leo," she said, leaving the office.


	2. Clashing Elements

Sleepless eyes starred at the ceiling as the grandfather clock chimed. Their owner sighed and sat up in the bed. After kicking the covers free, she stood up and glared at her reflection. She ran her hands through her white hair and looked out the window.

"Another sleepless night," Admenta mumbled with a sigh. She walked down the stairs of Riza's house and yawned, to let her friend think that she had slept peacefully. Riza looked up from her breakfast and laughed.

"You have a nice nights sleep?" the blond asked and Admenta shrugged. She sat down at the table and rested her head on the cool, smooth surface. She cracked an eye when she smelt the strong smell of coffee. She automatically sat up and glared at the cup.

"Whose is that?" she asked, looking at Riza.

"Mustangs, he came over to tell you personally when the exams are," Riza said and jumped when Admenta dived under the table. She looked under the table and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you under the table?" she asked. This comment earned a glare from her friend.

"You could've put a note in my room telling me to get dressed before coming down instead of coming down here in my bra and a pair of boxers," the white haired woman hissed and Riza laughed. She rubbed the back of her neck as Admenta crawled out from under the table. She gave the blond one last glare before heading back up to her room. As she was walking up the stairs, the all too familiar voice of Roy Mustang called up the stairs.

"Just come down, I doubt that you have anything I haven't seen," he called and Admenta stiffened. She reached inside her room and groped around for something to throw. She smirked when her hand touched cold metal and stuck it behind her back. She walked down the stairs and smiled at the cocky man sweetly. He smirked and she suddenly frowned and brought the object out from behind her back and growled. She fired between his legs and clean through the chair he was sitting on. He paled and Admenta sniffed.

"Men like you piss me off," she hissed and tossed the gun back to Riza, "you left that on the night stand in my room." Riza laughed and set the gun on the table. Admenta leaned on the wall and looked at Roy through shaded forest green eyes.

"Riza told me that you needed to tell me something?" she said and Roy nodded.

"The exams are a few weeks from today, just so you're ready," he said and Admenta smiled slightly.

"I studied on the way here," she said, rubbing her rump lightly, "And man are those chairs murder, I think I would rather sit on lava than sit on those torture devices." The white haired woman laughed at her friend's expression and got off the wall.

"I'm going to go take a shower, can you boil some water for tea before I get back down?" she asked, while walking up the stairs.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice there," Riza mumbled as the woman walked up the stairs. Admenta smiled and closed the door behind her. She kept her hand on the door, suddenly serious. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. Reaching past the curtain, she turned the water on as cold as it could go. Quickly stripping, she took a breath and jumped in. As soon as the cold water hit her skin, her system jolted her awake. She closed her eyes and let the icy water run over here. Once she was done washing, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around herself she, got out and set to work on managing her white hair. Once she was satisfied, she walked into 'her' room and picked out her clothes for a day of following Riza around. She chose a blue tank top and white shorts before slipping a black long vest. She nodded and rubbed her rapidly drying hair. Once satisfied she walked out of the room and slid down the rail. Riza and her unwelcome visitor looked up as Admenta jumped halfway down the rail and waved at Riza.

"I'm done with my shower, is the water ready?" she asked and Riza nodded towards the pot. Admenta smiled and started to make her tea.

"Admenta, that's a strange name," Roy said and the white haired woman ignored him. He sighed and tried again.

"It's Latin isn't it?" he asked and she whipped around to glare at him and snapped her fingers. Ice formed on Roy's cup quickly causing it to explode from the rapid temperature change. Her disposition suddenly changed and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, it means untamed," she said with a smile. He starred at her for a second before turning back to Riza.

"My coffee's gone," he said and Riza sighed.

"I can see that, it's all over the table though," Riza said and Admenta smirked.

"It's his coffee, make him clean it up," she said, taking a sip of her tea and grimacing. She set the cup down and added 6 spoonfuls of sugar to her tea, earning a gag from Riza, and sipped it. She smiled at the sweet taste and threw away the tea bag.

"Why are you still here, I thought the 'I'm going to take a shower' would've made you leave, apparently I was wrong," I hissed and he just smirked.

Riza sighed and got up. She looked at me and I just smiled.

"Come on, we have to go, we're going to be late," she said and Admenta mumbled, 'to late.'


End file.
